The Beast of the Sea
by Aloxamax
Summary: What do we know about the Beast of the Sea, about Lugia? Why is he called that? Where did the prophecy come from? What is his relation with the three legendary birds, with other legendaries? This is his story, from birth to Legend.


******AN: Hello everyone! This is the first story that I have published on this site after being a member for quite a few months. The reason of me writting this story is because almost every single story where the origin of the Legendaries is mentioned, it's always something like ''Arceus/Mew created them all and gave their tasks, etc...''. IMO that's boring: yes, that may have been the case for some of them like Dialga and Palkia, as they had to pretty much help him create the universe and such things, but otherwise, I would prefer the legendaries to earn their titles/status. Instead of telling other authors to possibly consider writting something of this nature, I said to myself ''Why not me?'' and here we are, hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Yes, as much as I hate to admit it, I do NOT own Pokémon. Maybe someday I will? Nah...**

* * *

**-The beast of the Sea–**

**-Chapter 01-**

**-by Aloxamax-**

* * *

**Lugia POV**

His life, as short as it had been, could be described as fascinating, to an unborn child, that is. He thought about all his limited senses had shown him, his surroundings were almost always completely black but there was the occasional surge of color usually followed by warmth, they came hand in hand he deduced. He couldn't really smell anything else other than the liquid that surrounded him, its taste didn't disgust him but he felt there were better things to eat, what they were or how could he find them, he didn't know. The most interesting things were the sounds! They weren't too frequent but they were different every time. He listened with rapt attention, trying to imagine their meaning and who or what could make them, yes, he knew there had to be other beings similar to him, how? He didn't know; he just knew there were.

That's the way he spent most of his life, he couldn't move as far as he knew, maybe someone would come and remove this…_barrier,_ this _shell_ that prevented him from moving? He certainly hoped so, he really wanted to be able to see what was behind it.

That's when it happened – some kind of energy filled his being, it felt warm, comforting, yet much more intense than anything he had ever felt. For some reason, he felt the need to find the source of this warmth; he just had to find it! He knew he couldn't move but maybe he could try again, this feeling was completely different from any of his past experiences, he couldn't let his past failures stop him. He tried moving any limbs he could possibly have, and surprisingly, he felt the barrier _bend_! This was his chance! He focused all his energy on a single point, and with a mighty _push_, he broke through the wall, the shell, what kept him trapped for so long! He was free! He started moving his head and had to immediately close his eyes, there were so many colors! Nothing like the black he saw before: there was green, lots of it; there were yellow, red, blue and many others!

**Ho-oh POV**

She watched how the little thing observed his surroundings. She called him little, but he certainly was bigger than most baby Pokémon, he was mostly white with some traces of blue on his stomach, on the tip of his long tail, in the form of two small spikes, ten plates on his back and over his eyes. He had long white wings that resembled…hands? a long neck that he twisted in weird ways to better watch all the Pokémon that were present in the clearing.

She was sure she had seen all the species of Pokémon that lived on the planet during her travels, so imagine her surprise when a group of Sentret ran up to where she had landed to rest and showed her an egg she couldn't recognize. She was further shocked, or rather, fascinated when the little thing hatched after a _Heal Bell_ was used on him, he wasn't injured but it sped up the process, he was certainly cute.

When his eyes landed on her, she was surprised to see not the usual clueless stare of a newborn, but a pair of curious and awed eyes, with far more understanding than should be possible. Yes, she could feel it, he had much more power than any regular newborn; heck, he had more power than some of the adult Pokémon in the clearing!

She wondered about the fate of the little baby in front of her, he obviously was one of the first, if not THE first of his species, something with this much potential couldn't have gone long without her finding out…should she raise him? It was obvious that no Pokémon in this forest could help him control his powers later on, but what would he be? A companion? A servant? He couldn't be her son, she noticed his gaze on her lacked any true recognition, he didn't considered her his mother- then again, he appeared to be born with a highly developed mind, maybe he was already partially independent?

Still unsure of what to make of that, she decided she would take him in, settle down in this forest until he could learn to fly, and then bring him with her during her travels, teaching him anything he might need to know about this world.

**Lugia POV**

There were a lot of things making noises like the ones he heard in his past, some of them were yellow, with weird shaped tails and red cheeks, others were brown and seemed to be standing with their tails instead of their feet, some appeared to have fire on their backs! So many different beings, but he could see that there were always more than one of each species. Maybe there was someone like him?

He continued to look around when his eyes landed on one of the most beautiful things he had seen up until now, it had more colors than any others and was looking at him from a pretty high point, it was huge! Red wings with white-green hue at the tips. Golden feathers formed a tail, purple talons, its neck was really long covered in red and green feathers, wizened red eyes that radiated warmth, he didn't know why, but he couldn't take his eyes away, he decided right then and there that he would learn more about this majestic creature.

He tried to move towards it, but his feet weren't strong enough yet and he fell forward. Regaining his senses he tried again, this time using his wings…or were they arms? To prevent himself from falling, he almost made it when he fell again, it wasn't easy!

He felt something soft envelop him, he looked up and saw one of its wings wrapped around him it was so _comfortable_, he felt the need to sleep, he slowly closed his eyes with the last thing he saw being a pair of enchanting red eyes.

**General POV**

After the little Lugia fell asleep, Ho-oh decided to convey her decision to the others:

"Pokémon of the forest! I, lady Ho-oh have decided to settle down here and raise this new Pokémon until I deem him ready to accompany me in my travels!" she said in a loud, regal voice that practically demanded respect. No more needed to be said, simple and to the point.

The Pokémon were of course shocked to hear this, who was this Pokémon that deserved the care of their lady? Not to be disrespectful in front of a legend, not that they could deny her anyways, they immediately started shouting their agreement, some had already left to gather anything Ho-oh might need during her stay, while others simply smiled, delighted to see the rare show of affection from their lady.

With all said and done, Ho-oh shifted the little bundle in her wings and laid down on the soft grass, to rest as she had originally planned, and to think about the next few years.

* * *

**TIMESKIP: 5 YEARS AFTER LUGIA'S BIRTH**

**Ho-oh POV**

Ho-oh could say that these past years were anything but boring, sure, she couldn't fly and travel around the lands, but her little friend made up for it in spades! The rate at which his mind developed was astounding! He could perfectly understand her and the other Pokémon, and oddly enough, lacked the ability to talk, all he could was let out a melodic wail that could be heard from very far away, why that was no one knew but he could communicate telepathically, he was also a psychic type apparently.

During her time here he managed to grow quite a lot in size, he already reached her chest in terms of height, and his wingspan was almost as large as the legendary bird's. In terms of power he grew up a lot as well, with her help, along with the occasional spar against Suicune who she had asked if she knew anything about other Lugia. That's a topic that bothered her quite a lot, if it was true that this was the only Lugia in existence, the very first and only and considering his potential, could it be that he was destined to become a legend like her and the other legendaries? If so, what could be his role on the planet? Everything seemed to be accounted for.

She was going to keep him with her as long as she could, she really had grown attached to him, he grew up so fast; he was still playful and carefree, but his high intelligence allowed him to figure things out pretty easily and he could understand most problems and give advice should someone need it; yes, he was a very good potential companion.

**Lugia POV**

Lugia for his part couldn't have been happier, all of the things he learned, the things he experienced, the things he lived through, it was all so exhilarating! And it was all thanks to Ho-oh: he learned about all the different types of Pokémon in the world, about the duties of the legendaries, Ho-oh's travels…Ho-oh. That was something in him that never changed, even after all this time, he still felt himself awed by her form. Maybe it was because of her legendary status, or maybe it was because she raised him (in a way), nevertheless he always did his best to surpass her expectations, the look of shock and pride on her face when he learned to use Hyper Beam in less than a day after seeing it was one of his most precious memories.

He had grown to see the forest as his home, flying with the Pidgeots and Pidgeottos, swimming with the occasional Lapras…herd? School? Anyways, he loved it, the aerial view, the freedom, the speed while flying, the feel of water on his feathers when swimming, he discovered while playing that he had some control over the air and the water, when he accidentally caused a storm, a pretty big one at that, would've lasted many days had it not been for Kyogre and Rayquatza's intervention…the look of shock on their faces when told that it had been caused by a 5 year old Pokémon: priceless.

Even though he enjoyed his home, Lugia really looked forward to the next day; Ho-oh would finally resume her travels, and was going to take him with her. He wanted to see the world, meet other legendaries and all the types of Pokémon, perhaps even meet some humans? He'd seen them before, wandering around in the forest, he always made himself invisible, Ho-oh didn't want him to be seen until he was ready, whatever that means.

* * *

**TIMESKIP: NEXT DAY**

As soon as he woke up and realized what would happen this day, Lugia shot up from where he had been previously sleeping, but stopped as soon as he saw that Ho-oh was still sleeping next to him. That was something that never changed, since day one Ho-oh always slept right next to him, and he would be lying if he said he didn't liked it.

As silently as he could he tried to move towards the lake in the middle of the clearing where they had lived these past 5 years; sadly, it seemed he wasn't silent enough as Ho-oh's amused voice reached him:

''Aren't you an anxious little thing, eh?'' One of the few things that could actually annoy him was being called little when the only one bigger than him in the whole forest was Ho-oh.

-_I'm not little, I'm almost as big as you are!-_ He retorted indignantly, he might admire her but he had developed his own sense of pride in these 5 years.

''That may be, but you are still a youngling, now, I know you want to leave already but this will be the last time we come to this region for a long time, you should take this chance to say goodbye'' said Ho-oh, knowing he might miss some of the Pokémon here.

-_Hmmm, you are right; I might regret it later…okay, I'll do it. But we leave right after.-_ He said finally after pondering it, he might be smart, but the excitement was getting to him a bit, he almost forgot to say goodbye.

He said goodbye to a lot of the friends he had met but the one he had saved for last, his best friend, a Lapras he had met while swimming in the sea, she had at first been scared of him when he suddenly launched himself to the water next to her while she was sleeping, but after apologizing the two of them started talking, and became fast friend, both of them were young, they both liked to learn about the many kinds of Pokémon living in the world and they both loved swimming.

He looked for her left and right, he flew along the shore next to the sea trying to see her in the distance, after a couple of minutes he gave up, and asked a Kingler that was nearby if he had seen the group of Lapras, the answer however, was not what he was expecting:

''Sorry, but at this time of the year the Lapras always migrate to other regions, they shouldn't be back for at least 4 months, you missed them by a few hours.'' Hearing that made him freeze, he had forgotten! He was so caught up with his eventual departure that he forgot about Lapras' annual migration! Now he wouldn't be able to say goodbye…

He stood there looking at the sea for who knows how long, he knew it had to have been too long, as Ho-oh eventually came looking for him:

''What's the matter Lugia? Did you manage to say goodbye to your friends?'' One look at his face told her all she needed to know, she knew that the Lapras would be leaving, but she didn't think he would've forgotten.

''You don't need to worry, during our travels, we will eventually run into them, you will see her again.'' It seemed to do the trick, Lugia's mood returned bit by bit.

_-Right! I'll see her again, don't need to be so depressed, thanks Ho-oh.-_ Ho-oh said nothing, happy to see him returning to his usual mood.

_-Now. Can we finally go?-_ He asked impatiently, remembering what they had originally planned to do.

''Yes, I guess this is it. Are you ready?''

_-Yes! Of course I am, I've been waiting for this ever since you told me we would do it two years ago!-_

**General POV**

With mighty flaps, the two great birds left the forest where they had spent these past 5 years, and began their journey to the great world that lied beyond. It was the beginning of Lugia's journey, during the time before the beast of the sea.

* * *

**AN: Well, that concludes the first chapter of _The beast of the Sea_, tell me what you think of it, or atleast of the idea of various different origins for the Legendary Pokémon.**


End file.
